Final Destination Ω
by CompleteIndie
Summary: When Shulk foresees a fire incident, he also visions of him and nine other Smashers dying. When Shulk saves their lifes, they think they've cheated Death... Well, they might want to reconsider... T for... Well, this IS horror... Inspired by the Final Destination franchise of movies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, James here! Now, I hope you enjoy my first ever (and probably the only one for a long time) horror story. I proudly present...

* * *

 **Final Destination** **Ω**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

A movie was being played in the private theatre of Smash Mansion. Only ten people were watching: Link, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Ike, Sonic, Shulk and Dark Pit.

The movie had yet to start, and no one knew what the film was... Master Hand said it would be a 'surprise'.

"What's the occasion, though?" Ike asked Link.

"Master Hand is celebrating the start of the first Smash Brothers tournament. It happened twenty years ago, to this day." Ike smiled. Twenty years ago, the tournament started. Only now this day came. If only they knew what would happen.

The movie began. Master Hand stretched things out with some advertisements.

One of them was an interesting video. It showed a slice into the screen, like the Smash Bros logo,many then it showed a starry background. An X blazed, followed by the words Final Fantasy.

"Could it be?" Link asked, more excited then anything.

It showed boots, walking along a metal floor... A slide showing a sword as big as the wielder.

Both Link and Ike cheered in joy.

"Cloud!" They both said.

"Who is this Cloud you speak of?" Mewtwo asked. Instead of answering, they were both giving Mewtwo a death glare.

Suddenly, Shulk had a vision...

* * *

 _The screen erupted in flames. The ceiling started to crumble. The doors caved in. They were trapped._

 _Shulk looked for an escape, but he saw was Link. Suddenly, the ceiling above him crumbled, and collapsed. On top of him. The force and mass of the ceiling instantly killed him. Captain Falcon prepared his famous Falcon Punch to bust a hole in the wall, but he fell down after punching the door. He fell out the hole in the wall, and fell fourteen floors. He had planned to climb down. His hopes of that we're gone._

 _"God, what's happening!" Shulk asked Dark Pit._

 _"No clue!" Dark Pit replied. Suddenly, ceiling almost killed the doppelgänger. "Why is this happening!?" Shulk ignored the question._

 _Ganondorf looked out Falcon's hole, to see if he could get out, but just then, the floor beneath him collapsed. He fell to the floor beneath him, and the floor kept giving out. Ganondorf hit the bottom floor, every bone broken. He was done for._

 _Mewtwo attempted to Shadow Ball a hole in the door, but the door, being made of a special metal, it bounced back, hit Mewtwo, who staggered into a sharp protruding rod. Ike gasped in horror, and put down his sword to climb the wall. The floor soon enough snapped in one place, launching the Ragnell into the air, which impaled Ike. He fell, lifeless._

 _Sonic attempted to run out the hole, hoping his speed would give the angle he needed to run to the ground, unharmed. He escaped successfully, but ran straight off the cliff out back. Sonic hadn't noticed. He couldn't, wouldn't, and didn't survive the fall down._

 _Dark Pit gasped, and starting to fly, hoping Viridi would assist him. He grabbed Shulk, and they flew out. Shulk thanked his lucky stars he was alive. Suddenly, a gasp was heard. Shulk looked up, and saw Dark Pit's wings being held by a metal rod. Shulk grabbed the wall, worried Dark Pit would fall. His guess was right. His wings tore, and he fell to the ground, bleeding. Shulk held on for his life._

 _After what felt like hours, he saw people coming to save him. At that moment, the piece of wall he was holding on to crumbled away. Shulk fell, and the last thing he heard was Lucina screaming his name._

* * *

Shulk gasped. His visions... He had to get everyone out of here.

"Everyone! We've got to go!" Everyone looked at Shulk.

"What do you mean, Master of the Monado?" Mewtwo asked.

Shulk explained what happened in his vision. Everyone gasped.

Ganondorf spoke up. "Real funny, Shulk! Scare us all like that, will you!?"

Shulk yelled. "YOU KNOW I HAVE VISIONS!" Everyone was silent. Shulk had a point.

"Make you a deal. We leave, and if I'm wrong, I convince Master Hand to start the movie over. Deal?" Everyone seemed to like that.

Outside the room, they heard the crackling of fire. The door collapsed. Shulk gasped. His vision was accurate. Had he not been there...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, James here! So, enjoy... Don't read this two hours before you plan to sleep.

* * *

 **Final Destination** **Ω**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Had he not been there...

He saw scenes of his vision flash in front of him.

"Thanks for making us miss the show, you son of a-" Ganondorf was saying, before Ike brutally interrupted, by pushing him down. "That was close."

Everyone went to warn Master Hand about the fire. Except Ganondorf, who ran.

While the flames were being put out, Cloud came to talk to the survivors.

"You think you cheated Death?" Several nods, as well as some shrugs. "Think again. Have you ever heard of Flight 180?" No one had. Cloud told them the events from his angle of view.

* * *

 _Cloud had to hurry. He was supposed to get on Flight 180 and get to Paris, to see his love, Tifa. But time was running out. He looked at his watch. He had to run. Faster. He knocked some people over, but from there, he stumbled across a dent in the metal. His face hit the steel floor, and he felt his nose bleeding. He tried to ignore it. He was going to deal with it on the plane. But as he was getting there, he saw some people being forced off the plane. Then the doors closed. He was too late. As the person behind tried to encourage him, they heard an explosion. They looked up, and Cliud's eyes widen. Flight 180 had exploded, killing everyone on board. If Cloud had been maybe two minutes faster... He would've never gotten off._

* * *

"The people taken off died one by one. One of them was named Clear. The thing is, she lived pretty long after 180 exploded. We were kind of close. Me and Tifa both went to her funeral a while after her death. But, Death doesn't like being cheated." Everyone was worried. "But, there is a way to get past Death's eyes.

"If you kill someone with a long life ahead of them, Death will... Ignore you. You'll claim the rest of that person's lifespan." Cloud concluded. With that, he just walked away, humming what sounded very much like _Mechanical Rhythm_.

Link realized something. "Everyone... If Death really wanted to kill us, why could that vision even happen?" Link laughed. "Well, I think we're safe. Shulk, did you ever die after predicting... Zadza, was it?" Shulk shook his head. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, Death can't get me! Ha!" Suddenly, a creaking sound was heard, and everyone but Link moved away from their original place. Link kept laughing. "Cloud's just tricking us! See, Death will never... get... me..." Link's smile vaporized on the spot. The big sign labeled Super Smash Bros. above the front entrance was falling. Link started running, but the sign caught him. He was crushed by the two-ton sign.

"Could Death really be onto us?" Shulk asked.

* * *

 **Okay... By the way, to those of you who watched Final Destination (like, the first movie), _Mechanical Rhythm_ is for my story what _Rocky Mountain High_ by John Denver is for the first FD movie. If you don't know what I mean, watch the movie, and look for the song.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, James here! Nothing much to say, so enjoy.

* * *

 **Final Destination** **Ω**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Everyone stared in horror. Link was dead, no way around it. The two-ton sign had fallen on top of him, crushing him. Shulk had a hazy vision. It was blurry, so he couldn't really make anything much out of it. But he thought he saw flames. Red, orange and yellow, merging. Then, an inhuman scream.

Shulk snapped put his vision. "If... you... don't... mind, I've got to go... somewhere." Shulk ran without an answer. Maybe Lucina could help. She had saved the day in one future, maybe should could again...

But, on the way there, the floor collapsed. Shulk almost fell. He saw Captain Falcon. He looked down the wreckage, for a way out. He saw a small table that was still intact. Captain Falcon jumped down, but kicked the light bulb on a lamp. The wire kept the cord up at an angle, and started to snap. Captain Falcon looked around. The cause of the collapse was from a water pipe bursting, spray water around the F-Zero racer. He laughed, but the wire snapped at that moment.

The exposed wire fell into the small puddle around the racer, instantly and effectively electrocuting him. He got out of the shock range quickly by falling, still alive. The racer looked around. "What... Whoa, that's a relief." Suddenly, the light support on the floor above him snapped, which sent sparks flying. Also, the radio started playing a song, much like the one Cloud hummed earlier.

Captain Falcon looked at his shirt. He was on fire, despite being soaking wet in the front. He jumped up, and let out an inhuman scream. Just like Shulk's vision. The captain tried to pat out the flames, but only more oxygen to the flame. The captain became a human bonfire, and when Shulk looked back, nothing but the thick soles of feet remained. This was not good. He careful navigated along the thin remaining floor along the wall. Then rushed to not Lucina this time, but to Ganondorf. After all...

He was next on Death's list.

* * *

 **Hey everyone... So, Falcon died differently then I had first planned. I had planned on him being shocked (surprised) and would fall off a balcony. But I wanted to make his death not too much like his premonition death. So, in the end, I picked this death. But hey... He was still _SHOCKED!_ Okay, okay, no need to put me in the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, James here! And, I have a confession to make. I have NEVER seen a Final Destination movie in my whole life. See, I first ran into it from two sources. Normally, searching up Final Destination (the Smash Bros stage, as this story's namesake), the text **final destination 5** kept popping up. Then, I found a story called A Final Destination. The poster that was used for the cover helped seal it. I looked up Final Destination (movies), loved the premise, and started this. I want through several rough sketches of Chapter One to get the perfect selection of survivors... If not for the fact... Well, if you've seen the Final Destination movies, you know what I'm thinking.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., the Final Destination movie, and as things seem with this my first disclaimer for this story, my own memory.**

* * *

 **Final Destination** **Ω**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

Ganondorf heard a knock at the door. He answered it, and saw Shulk. Ganondorf started to close the door, when Shulk jammed the Monado in the way, careful to avoid Ganondorf's fingers*.

"Ganondorf." Shulk said calmly. Ganondorf tried to close the door still, not caring what Shulk had to say. "Ganondorf?" Ganondorf opened the door quickly, causing the Monado's position to adjust, and slammed it.

"Ganondorf. I know you can hear me. Listen, the survivors are destined to die. Link and Falcon are both dead. And... You're next. Cloud said he saw somethin-" Ganondorf opened the door.

"Stop." Ganondorf said. "Do you really think I, the _resurrected_ king of evil, is scared of death? That would be like you being scared of the Monado." Shulk didn't point out how he used to worry about the visions it gave him. "I am Ganondorf. Link and Falcon may be weak, but I will never die!" Ganondorf laughed, slammed the door in Shulk's face once more, and went to make himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

While Ganondorf went to make his cup of coffee, he heard Shulk trying to open the door himself. Ganondorf had locked it, and Shulk was surely looking for a way in. Ganondorf smirked.

"And even I died, I would just be resurrected... Plus, it WAS painless... Link just hit me with a bomb, done." Ganondorf recalled. While it wasn't painless, it sure felt like it. The pain was like a dagger, but it only last a spilt second.

He slammed his mug down. What he didn't notice is the small crack he formed doing so. If Ganondorf had been more cautious, he might off saw a small trail of coffee heading for the plug next to his sink**.

Ganondorf went on, and started to watch some TV. He grimaced. The battle was Mewtwo, Ness, Little Mac, and... Zelda.

He went to get his coffee, and upon grabbing his mug, he noticed the leak, and the fact that was no coffee in the cup. It had all leaked out. He put his finger in the trail of coffee, and instantly got a jolt. The coffee had reached the plug, and started to electrocute him. Ganondorf fell to the ground. At that moment, Shulk got into the room. He saw Ganondorf on the ground, sparks subsiding. Shulk looked at the king of evil. While it wasn't obvious right away, Ganondorf's pulse almost didn't have to be checked. He was dead. Shulk tried to recall who was next. That's when it hit him. He looked at Ganondorf's TV to try and figure out where the battle was taking place. Castle Siege. That's where. He quickly headed for the stage transporter. He had to save one of the contestants.

* * *

 ***Note that, while in Smash, Shulk wields the Monado I, I think of it as the Monado II. Think about it; Monado I can't hurt Metal Face, but Monado II can (while some might claim my argument invalid because everyone else can, at this explains Shulk); Monado II can't hurt people, yet Monado II can... So, Shulk was careful not to slice Ganon's fingers off.**

 ****You know those plugs that are on the actual counter, not on the wall above the counter, Ganondorf had one of those.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, James here! By the way, I will start acknowledging reviews.

 **Pichuplayer: Becuase of this review, I will have to say this: No flames please. There was infinite possible ways to say this sentence in a nicer way. How rude... You sound like a kid in my class.**

 **Ludwig Von Iggy: How interesting! I originally planned for Mewtwo to die to Charizard, in a freak fire accident. I cut it because it was to much like the premonition. But, yes, it was an idea. But you might think this was is more... Interesting. For those who Final Destination 1, this death might look slightly familiar.**

 **C. Mechoyoshi: 1) Thank you, 2) I knew I wasn't only one**

 **Dark Pit not Pittoo: Hey, we're on the same page about Ike's thoughts. I didn't put it down Becuase Ike couldn't say it, and it was Shulk's vision, but that is correct.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: There once was a wizard named Lizard; Who had a pet lizard named Wizard; One day Wizard was gone; so Lizard got his cat, Don; And they both died in a blizzard.**

* * *

 **Final Destination** **Ω**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Mewtwo looked around as the stage transitioned once more from the lava moat thingy* to the main castle.

 _Does anyone know how to change this infuriating music. God, there is only so many times who can hear Ike's Theme._ Mewtwo telepathically asked everyone. He excepted no answer. Suddenly, the stage went semi-dark. _Huh?_ Mewtwo asked.

"A NEW CHALLENGER IS ENTERING THE BATTLE!" It was Shulk.

 _Shulk? What do you want? I know it was me who you wanted. But can it wait, oh, I don't know, six hours. God, this guys are stalling masters. Shadow Ball, Shadow Ball, Disable, repeat! That is all-_

"Listen Mewtwo, your life is in danger."

 _Tell me about. This song is killing me._

Shulk replied with a face palm. "Mewtwo, listen, I had a..." Shulk looked around. The stage was transforming. Into the dungeon**. Mewtwo wheeled around.

 _Wait a second. Disable._ Shulk was stunned. Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball, which hit both Zelda and the pillar holding one of those platforms. It collapsed, but for the first time since the stage's creation, it collapsed forwards, not to the side. It knocked Mewtwo down. _Crud. Hang on... a second..._ Mewtwo tried to grab the tilted platform to stand himself up. But, instead, a shard of the platform fell and slightly impaled him.

As the shard fell, Disable wore off, and Shulk rushed to Mewtwo. Mewtwo was in pain, bleeding. Shulk went to assist him, when the platform tilted, pushing the shard further.

Mewtwo coughed up a bit of blood, and, with one last twitch, stayed still.

Shulk gasped in horror. "Death... waited for me. He wanted... me to see... Mewtwo's death..." Shulk decided that Death was a cruel, vicious deity. He had to remember who was next. He had to think... Suddenly, it hit him, and he left the match, looking for Ike.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, James here. Except several updates between today and tomorrow... I need to wrap this up. This was originally a class project, and it is due tomorrow. So, here we go.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Tick tick, tick tick, hurry up.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

Shulk ran over to find Ike, but he was no where to be seen. Shulk ran to Marth, to see if he had what he needed.

"Ike is... missing... Do you... know... where he... is?" Shulk panted, having ran all over Smash Mansion. Marth looked worried.

"No, why?" Shulk ran off before answering.

Back at Ike's room, he saw a small note taped to his door. Shulk started to read.

 _Dear friends,_

 _I have heard off what is happening to Link, Falcon, and Ganondorf. I think Mewtwo won't be around to hear this, but if he is, be careful. I am refusing to die on Death's terms, but rather my own. Reflet, please forgive me._

 _With all regrets, Ike._

Shulk panicked. He had to find Ike... He ran off to the forest, to see if he could find the swordsman. After a bit of searching, he finally found Ike. He was blue in the face, tied to a tree. Shulk quickly used the Monado II to slice the ropes apart, and Ike fell to the ground. Before the Radiant Hero of Legend could get up, Shulk pushed him down again.

"You moron!" Shulk half-yelled at the blue haired warrior. "I'm doing my best to save everyone, while you try to just..." Shulk spun around, refusing to talk anymore. Ike felt two inches tall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was going for a swim. After a few years of practice, he learned to swim, and was going for his first dive since he finished practice. He jumped in the water, preparing for a small swim. It was about 9 o'clock at night, and everyone was inside. It was a bit windy, but Sonic didn't mind. He should've.

* * *

When Ike got back, everyone was either worried sick(Reflet), furious(Shulk and the rest of Fire Emblem), or just not sure(anyone I haven't mentioned).

Suddenly, the wind got a little stronger, but it didn't move anything but weak, weak branches. Marth looked around and gave a slight growl.

"If you don't mind anymore, I'm going to calm my nerves. No one get killed while I'm gone." Marth said bitterly. Ike felt as if he shrunk another inch.

* * *

Marth was sitting at the side of pool. _Ahh..._ Water always calmed Marth's nerves. So calm, gentle, so beautiful. Marth started humming a small bit of music, which he had first heard during the Melee tournament. It was the track Master Hand wrote for hom and Roy when the tourney started.

He was wrapped in his own thoughts when she suddenly felt the wind push him out of his chair. _Strange... It was strong before..._ He looked in the direction of the wind and gasped. The wind had broken the wall off the deck, and the sudden wind pushed him out. She looked up. A small funnel was forming in the clouds. Strike that, had formed. A tornado was coming. Strike that again. Was here.

Marth quickly went to go inside when he got thrown into the water by the swirling vortex. Meanwhile, Sonic was panicking, trying to get out of the water.

Sonic screamed as he was pulled out of the pool, along with the water, into the now brown and blue vortex. Marth almost joined him, but he grabbed the broken wall, but he couldn't hold on for the whole tornado. He slipped, but someone grabbed her at the last second. Shulk. Shulk rolled back, and used the Monado as a handhold, trying to keep him and Marth from being blown to bits.

They finally got inside, and the tornado lasted about an hour more. As it ended, Marth, who was still shaking from the experience said. "We should l-l-look for S-Sonic." Shulk shook his head. He didn't need to tell Marth that the Blue Blur was dead. Ike had attempted to commit suicide, making Death jump to Sonic. Shulk stood up. He needed to end this for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, James here. First update of the month, I just realized, was Chapter VI of this story. Party! (Confetti starts falling.) Oh no. Remembering Gentenology (don't say a word about it's schedule.), confetti might not be so smart. (Noticed the shoulder deep confetti) How much is falling? Seriously? Help?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Sad moments in life. When you mean to use a Poké Ball on that super common Pokémon, but you throw the Master Ball instead.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

Ike was walking around slowly, in the early hours of the morning, and he decided to pay Sonic's grave a visit. Sonic had died, yet Ike knew it was because of his near-death attempt to control his life. Ike took away the time of life that Sonic still had, sealing his fate. Ike couldn't stand it. But as he crossed the street, he heard a honk. As he wheeled to his right, he saw an ambulance fly into him. All was dark.

* * *

Ike died on the way to the hospital. Shulk couldn't believe the timing of Ike's death. Lucina was headed home to her home world, as were a few Smashers. Zelda was heart-broken, and left in depression. The F-Zero races planned for next month were thrown out of whack, giving the racers messed up schedules. Bowser felt like he lost his brother, and all the Pokémon felt like they lost their dad. Robin, Reflet, Roy, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud all left, while Bayonetta and Corrin canceled their trips. Smash Mansion wasn't safe anymore.

* * *

One week later, with no deaths, Shulk invited Marth and Dark Pit to visit his home world, meet Dunban, Reyn, Riki, Sharla, and a few others. One the train there, Marth and Dark Pit both fell asleep, while Shulk stayed wide awake. Maybe after this tour of Colony 9 and 6, he would go see Lucina... He missed his Lucy...

A sudden shake of the train woke up the two sleepers, and moved a small tour booklet on another seat. Noticing something carved on the seat, Shulk moved the booklet. In crude lettering, it read the words **DONT CHEAT YVELTAL**.

Shulk picked up the tour guide, and preceded to read through it. It had in black marker small notes throughout the book. **IMMORTAL MAKES THEM MORTAL. SHADOW SIEGE. SIGN FLOOR COFFEE 123. TRICKERY NEVER WORKS.** And more weird stuff. On the last page though, it read the scariest sentence of all. **GAUR PLAIN TRAIN WILL END IN PAIN.** Suddenly, Shulk realized something.

 _What if we didn't cheat Death after all?_ He slowly whispered the words on the last page. "Gaur Plain train will end in pain... Don't cheat Yveltal..." He remembered who Yveltal was. He panicked.

"Marth, Dark Pit! We need to get off this train no-" Suddenly, they all entered a tunnel, and the lights went out. Screeching metal could be heard for miles.

What happened in the tunnel, no one ever knew.

* * *

 **AT LAST! So, what did you think? Not much to say but Smash Bros: BTS will be retaining this stories pairings. Specially, Ike and Reflet. If you haven't guessed by know, Reflet is my name for female Robin. Reflet and Ike... They go prefect together. Both are Fire Emblem, they were released in NA close to release in JPN. Both are epic. SSBBTS will be keeping this pairing. Hope you don't mind. Now...**

 **Constructive criticism is for writing more stories, flames will make them end up like The 39 Cheat Codes.**


End file.
